Mobile devices such as cellular telephones can be connected to storage repositories located at remote network locations via wireless networks, such as cellular telephone data networks or other wireless wide area networks (WWANs). The cellular telephone network providers can enable a user in possession of the mobile device to transmit content to the repository, e.g., as attachments to electronic mail messages and to access the content stored at the repository for viewing, editing, and the like. In addition, the content stored at repositories at network locations can be accessed using devices such as computers that are communicatively connected to the repository via the internet. A user interface displaying the content can be generated and provided to a user at the mobile device with which the user accesses the repositories. User experience, while viewing the user interface, can be enhanced by incorporating features into the user interface using XML, Flash, and the like. Alternatively, or in addition, a HTML version, which tends to be computationally less intensive to render, of the enhanced user interface can be created and used.